Abc Anders Du Plessis
by musicgirl97
Summary: Anders Du Plessis is everyones favourite african man... series of short stories, thoughts etc of Dup. I hope that you like it and please leave me a review as it would put a smile on my face! Y is for Yesterday and Z is for Zoo
1. Chapter 1: A

**Abc's of Caroline and Dupe…**

**They are such a hilarious couple… and I think all would agree me. So here are some short stories inspired by a letter. There will be from parts of the series and fictional as well both, so let's see how this goes.**

**~A~**

**Arrogant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart…or the alphabet for that matter =)**

**Hope you enjoy…**

What an arrogant man he was. Why oh why oh why had Caroline just proposed to Anders Du Plessis. He was a drunk who could not get out of bed in the morning and who barely ever had a shower and who really needed to be introduced to a lot of things such as hygiene and manners. So why had she just proposed. She knew he would say yes but she was more shocked than he was.

It did not take her long to realise that the answer was starring her right in the face. He had run off with her heart. She had fallen for this arrogant man.

She was sitting on the porch of Leopards Den, thinking about this. Her daughter, Sarah was married to the best friend of her husband to be and he always spoke so highly of Anders. About what a kind and caring man he was despite his many many many flaws she thought.

She began to think about the way he treated her. He was pretty lousy when it came to manners but he always treated her with respect. He had respected her decision when she had declined his proposal and had not been awkward about it.

He made her feel good again. She had not felt the way he made her feel in a long time. It must be love she thought as she continued to day dream about Anders Du Plessis.

'Caroline.' Danny shook her by the shoulder. When she finally responded to his calls he sighed in relief and continued 'I have been trying to wake you for a few minutes now. Its lunch time come on.'

Lunch time she thought. It would be a time for he too see them man that she loved, as well as her daughter and grandchildren. She got up to walk around the corner to the table and her heart early dropped when she saw that he was not there. She had fallen hard. 'Where's Anders?' she questioned trying to cover up how upset she was.

'He is just fixing one of the fences.' Danny said. 'He should be here soon. Hopefully.' Dupe was really not one that he could always rely on, but he would always be there to rely on Danny thought. It was odd he knew and did not entirely make sense. Then again he was hard man to make sense of. But Danny was not as naive as people thought he was. He picked up on Caroline's Tone of voice. Dupe was his best friend, but there was no way Caroline could have fallen for that arrogant man.

**Well there is A…**

**I hope you enjoyed it…please r&r and let me know what you think =)**


	2. Chapter 2: B

**~B~**

**Big**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or the Alphabet, if I did; I would rearrange the Alphabet and put certain letters first.**

**Hope you like…=)**

Caroline was in England again. It was no big deal. Or was it? He tried to put on a brave face but it was a big deal. He missed her terribly when she went to England but he knew she needed to go back sometimes to go back to visit her family but he missed her some much.

He always went into a heavy drinking phase when she went. Well I mean heavier. She always knew how to control him and last night had been a particularly bad night. He had been a Fatani's till late in the night. And now he did not even know where he was, his heart ached for his beautiful wife and his head ached too.

'Anders Du Plessis.' He heard. Agh he sighed it must be in his head. But then he felt it, a hand on his shoulder. It made him jolt awake. Standing there starring him right in the face was Caroline. He had totally forgotten that she was coming home today. How could he have done that? It was a big thing for her to be coming home and he had forgotten.

He very angry at himself, how could he have forgotten that his wife Caroline, she was coming home! He had missed her terribly and he had forgotten to even be bothered to pick her up. He was so upset with himself.

'Glad you could be awake to see me come home' she said. 'Lucky Danny remembered that I was coming home today or I would still be at the airfield.' She smiled at him; it was the big cheesy grin that he had been missing.

'Ahh, sorry love' he began to say. But she walked out of the room. What had he done? Every time he got drunk something bad happened. Him and his stupid addictions.

He rolled over and instead of going back to sleep he got up to say that he was sorry for what he had said. To beg, grovel, cry, do anything, but she could not be angry at him to long. He had missed her and could not bear to be apart from her when she was right near him. Why was he such a big fool?

**Hope you liked B…and I will see you when we get to C!  
have some fun and be wild at heart=)**


	3. Chapter 3: C

**~C~**

**Cunning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own (but I wish I did) Wild at Heart or the Alphabet. I think it would be pretty cool to own the Alphabet…you?**

**Hope you enjoy 'C' and I will 'C' you later when you review…**

There were something's that most people will never ever ever understand about the African man Anders Du Plessis did. He never really got much right. He was almost always drunk and he was as stubborn as the most stubborn of mules you could find around.

But he was cunning man. Whenever he wanted something he got it and whenever he wanted something for something else he would get it. It was one thing that always seemed to go his way.

For example that new Vet Alice Collins was quite obviously head over heels for Danny. The way she looked at him said it all and then the way she acted around him said just a little bit more. Then there was Danny. He reciprocated the feelings that Alice had for him but he knew nothing about women Dupe thought. Danny had no idea, no ide at all. So Dupe decided he was going to do something about it.

You see he had a cunning plan to get them together and they were going to get together whether they liked it or not. But he knew they would. Then one day they would be really happy together. So he decided to get to work. He would have to firstly make sure that Alice stayed longer than the few weeks than she intended to. Her daughter Charlotte would play a vital role in his overall scheme because he knew Alice would do anything for her daughter.

He began to get to work on his little plans. He started to get Danny to do more with Alice and less with himself. It seemed to work more and more each day. They began to actually admit that they were close friends. It was an improvement he thought.

So the days went by and they turned into weeks and them into months. And Alice and Danny _finally_ got together. But it was a secret. He grinned to himself when he saw them. He had done it. His cunning little mind (and it really was little=)) had gotten two of his closest friends together and it was all thanks to him.

But then at the family day festival Caroline came back from England. She was a sight for saw eyes. She was the love of his life and now she was back.

Later that night he and Caroline were talking. Simply talking when she brought up the subject of Danny and Alice and the look on Dupes face said it all. She saw right through him, she always had. All she did was giggle and say 'You have a cunning mind Anders Du Plessis and I love you for it.'

**Well there it is. I hoped you liked it. I decided that a bit of Danice was needed as they are my favourite couple! Please review it…it would mean a lot to me =) now…. Why don't you go have some fun and be wild at heart…musicgirl97**


	4. Chapter 4: D

**~D~**

**Danny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…purely for fun.**

**Hope you enjoy D…**

'I remember when he came to Leopards Den.' Dupe said to his wife Caroline. He was distraught. Danny had just announced that he would be returning to the UK with his wife and step children. They had just lost Leopards Den to that demeaning _Peeters_ guy. He was terrible and thanks to him his best friend was going away and probably not going to be coming back.

'It's ok Anders.' Caroline replied softly. There were two things wrong with the way she said that. One was that she said it softly, the second being she called him _Anders_. She only did that when she wanted something or she was trying to convince him of something. So in that same tone she continued. 'Danny will be back and you know it. you are just trying to keep him here. And a good friend would not do that.'

Dupe knew his wife was right. She always was. It was really beginning to get on his nerves. It was hard for a man to admit that a woman was right, particularly when that woman was Caroline Dupe thought, but there was just some much going through his mind.

6 (guess) years ago Danny came to Leopards Den. Now he was leaving. And a man cannot lose his best friend. It was just not right, a man needed his mates. Dupe needed Danny as much as he needed Caroline. Danny needed to be in Africa too. It might have been a little but selfish of Dupe to try and keep Danny in Africa but what else was he supposed to do.

He was sad, confused and angry all at the same time. It was something he had not really felt before, well except the time Caroline said that they should move to the UK, but that's another story.

He did not know what to do. He needed Danny to help him get his home back, their home back. The home they built together where they built their lives and friendships, made memories. It was Peeters fault. He had ruined everything in Dupes eyes. And one day soon Dupe was going to make him pay for evicting him from his Beloved Leopards Den. It was all Peeters Fault.

…

Why was he acting so strange? Well that was a stupid question Caroline thought. She was going to have to talk to that man about Danny. They would all be fine if the left Africa and she certainly did not want Dupe convincing Danny to stay behind. It looked as if she would be the one doing the convincing. But it would be ok because she could charm the birds out of the trees if she wanted too.

**Well…I don't know about that one… but let me know how you think it was…=) musicgirl97**


	5. Chapter 5: E

**E~**

**Evil**

**Disclaimer: I am like probably everyone else reading and writing for wild at heart. I want to but own wild at heart=-)**

**Hope you like this next little story…**

Women, Dupe thought, they never seemed to agree with him and they always thought they were right. Can't beat them, join them Dupe thought was a fairly accurate thing to say but not about Caroline. For her it was 'Can't beat her, Can't join her' and that was the way it was going to stay.

It all started 3 nights ago when Caroline had caught him drinking…_again_ at Fatani's bar. It should have been a harmless act but for Caroline she could not stand the sight of Dupe, her loving (most of the time) husband. So she made him a bet. She said he could not go a month without drinking. He said he could. He reminded her of the time that he did it for a week when they went to get Danny's engagement ring for Alice but that just seemed not to count.

So that brought him back to the present. He was sitting at Fatani's bar. This was the place where he made his first mistake. You see he had not had anything to drink but he never really was one with temptations.

Fatani was standing behind the bar looking at Dupe. 'Do you want a drink?' he said trying to be sly. He knew the bet that was in place and was trying to be sly about it but it was one of the many things that dear old Fatani was not good at.

'No thanks, you little weasel. I _know_ what you are trying to do!' Dupe said with nearly a little too much emphasis on the 'know', but it worked so that was all that mattered. Not fancying being at the bar Dupe got up and left the bar and decided to go home to Leopards den, away from the Evil drink that he was going to be abstaining from for another 27 days.

It was such a long time. He knew that the only reason there was beer at Leopards Den was so he could drink it, so her could just stay away from Fatani's and he would be fine. Or so he thought.

Just as he was walking into the house Caroline walked out with _two_ beers in her hand, both open but only one was drunk out of. She casually walked up to him as if there was nothing wrong with the scenario. It was evil she knew, his mind would be in turmoil but it was fun.

'Want a drink Anders.' She said she used 'the voice', the one she used when she wants something or his having fun. She started to batter her eyelids as well. She was going to make this difficult for him, and she was going to enjoy every minute.

'You enjoying this?' there was a hint of anger in his voice but it was more mock disgust. But he could never be too angry with his wife even if she was being evil and had an evil drink in her hand.

**And there we have E. there are many times on the show where Caroline refers to alcohol as evil or another synonym of the word so I decided to write a story about it…=-) now onto F!**


	6. Chapter 6: F

**~F~**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart or the Alphabet (for this story Rosie and Max still exist)**

Everyone was seated round the table just outside Leopards Den. Today was an amazing Day. The entire family was there. Evan, Liv, Fatani, Rosie, Max, Alice, Danny, Charlotte, Robert, Nomsa, Dupe, Caroline and even Georgina was there, because today was Dupe and Caroline's 7th wedding anniversary.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Remembering the past, enjoying laughing at all the stupid things that mostly Dupe did. It was turning out to be a lovely evening.

But then Dupe got up to make a toast. He made a changing noise on his glass before loudly announcing that he was going to make a toast, and that's when the people started to snigger at what Dupe had to say.

He never really was the sentimental type but what Dupe said next really shocked everyone. 'Firstly to everyone here you are my family. When it was just me and Nomsa before Danny arrived with the kids and Sarah it was pretty lonely. Then those bloody awful, always happy Trevanion's came and turned this place around. And Sarah's Mother came along later too, and we had some fun times there. You all did so much for this place, which is why the first toast is to Sarah.'

'To Sarah!' Everyone said harmoniously, before Dupe continued 'Then about a year later we had that we had that Rabies out break and we were sent a locum vet to help us manage it. She had dark hair, was stubborn and was absolutely head over heels about the Vet that was already her, and little did she know that the vet felt the same way but was also too stubborn to realise so they both left it down to me to work things out.' As he said this everyone laughed and Alice and Danny blushed so much that their cheeks looked like they had been painted red. 'So my next toast goes to Danny, Alice and the rest of the Family, for everything you have done as vets and more importantly as family.'

There was a bit of chatter after this one. Who knew that Dupe cold say such nice things, he had never said anything like it but the best was still to come.

'Finally to my beautiful wife. You make me smile on the worst days; Make me laugh when all I want to do be angry and you make the world spin round. Happy anniversary my Sweet! I love you forever and ever.'

Instead of people saying happy anniversary they all as if it were coordinated said 'Aww' but Anders D Plessis who was not a sentimental person soon tried to change the subject by saying 'We need more beer, wouldn't want to run out on a fine night like this.'

And at this remark people just laughed. It was so like Dupe they thought but on the inside Dupe was happy with what he had said. After all they were his family.

**Please review…F was hard to write but onto G now…=-)**


	7. Chapter 7: G

**~G~**

**Game Reserve**

**Disclaimer: I hope that you like it but unfortunately I don't own it… the missing few scene of our beloved game reserve. Dupe Is sorta remembering.**

There was nothing anyone could ever do to take Leopards Den away from Dupe. Well that's what he used to think. 'This is legalised theft.' He had yelled at the Judge but he was angry. He had just made them homeless.

… Many months later

Clearwater Farm was really nice but there was only one problem. It was not Leopards Den. It was not the Game Reserve that he loved so much. It was not even a Game Reserve at all. It was a cattle farm. The exact opposite thing to what he had wanted. He was going to everything in his power to get it back.

… Short time later yet again

'Danny do it.' Dupe cried. Caroline certainly was not helping. Here they were about to get Leopards Den back and _she _was whining and complaining that Dupe would not be Danny's partner. Women just did not make sense he thought. But he wanted to get Leopards Den back so it was time to kick it up a notch. 'I want my home back. I was born here, married here, met you here, was married here again. And I want to live here again Danny. You have to do. Think about what Alice would say.'

At the mention of Alice, Caroline went ballistic. She knew that Danny wanted to raise his child there are he was doing well Danny was just about to say yes.

But then of course Caroline stepped in yet again. 'But Dupe! Its not fair. You and Danny have always been partners and now he will be partners with Ed.' she complained. He knew she wanted what was best for him but he knew she wanted Leopards Den even if she did not know it yet.

'Besides Caroline it will be Danny who will have to put up with that Stuffed shirt as a partner not me so it is a win-win situation and that is final. Danny you are to go right now and tell Ed you will be his partner.'

… Later Again.

So why was it that he was now sitting back at Clearwater? He thought it would be fine, but Peeters stupid body had made things awkward. And maybe Caroline was not quite as ok with it as he thought. But then again she had been happier at Leopards Den.

Why could everyone just not be happy? They had their Game Reserve back now so what else mattered. They were home.

**Well I hope you like…this little Idea came to me when I was re-watching part of the 7****th**** series but I hope you like it…=-) I also changed my name from mustangsally97 to musicgirl97…**


	8. Chapter 8: H

**~H~**

**Hope**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at heart.**

**I hope you like my hopeful story…**

Was it too much to ask for Dupe to shower more than once a week?

Caroline and Dupe had just gotten married and were on their way to the city for their honeymoon. She was sitting in the car and he was rambling on about goodness knows what but meanwhile she was daydreaming.

She was hoping with her sincerest heart that firstly he was not taking her to a beer convention. There would be no better way to spend her supposed to her romantic honeymoon with her husband and lots of other smelly over weight men. That would be awful. She hoped that he would have more class than that and not do that to her.

She also hoped that she would possibly be able to convince him to have a shower more than the usual one every fortnight. Sure he would say 'I am doing my part to help Africa!' or something along those lines. But he was not helping everyone's noses. After about two weeks just before it was his allocated day to shower his pungent body odour was enough to make people go running from kilometres away.

Then there were the guns. That man was obsessed with his guns, she hoped that she would be able to make him spend more time with her and less with his beloved guns. That man was literally attached to them, whenever he was seen he had one slung over his shoulder, in the jeep behind him or he was spending time cleaning them, she really hoped that would all change.

Caroline started to pay more attention to what Dupe was saying but not fully snapping out of her daydream. Anders was still muttering things to himself so she could go back to her daydream.

There was only one other thing she hoped for and she through to was the most cliché of them all. Sure you could say it was romantic and everything but she did not want him to change. She desperately wanted him to stay the beer drinking, smelly, gun loving man that she fell in love with. Even though she hoped he was not taking her to a beer convention, hoped he would shower more often and spend less time with his guns, she hoped with her whole heart and a little bit more that he would never change and that he would always be the Anders Du Plessis she fell in love with on that warm summers day in Africa.

**Well I hope that you like it…I thought one from Caroline's view would be good.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed…I know there are lots of you out there reading it so please review…**

**Musicgirl97 =)**

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter 9: I

**~I~**

**Incredible**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart**

**Hope you enjoy this little story**

It was incredible the way Caroline could make Dupe do whatever she wanted him to do. Take the other day for example, Danny thought. It was amazing.

…

Three days ago Danny and Dupe were standing outside the animal hospital. They currently had a particularly annoying guest who was requesting that he be taken on a game drive. Dupe was arguing that he did not want to take that 'stuff shirt' on a game drive because the only thing he would do was whine and complain.

Danny on the other hand was arguing that he was not _that _bad and that he had more important 'vet duties' to attend to although he did not delve any further into what they were and Dupe was suspicious that there were none.

So they both stood there arguing, but knowing them both they were both yelling insults that neither of them actually meant. The sounded something similar to cats attacking each other but did you really expect anything less from Dupe and Danny?

But they could be heard from a mile away which is how Caroline ended up at the scene. She stood and listened to them both for a while, not sure if it was wise for her to intervene as is was rather funny watching them argue. But when the bothersome guest arrived she had to step in.

'Anders go and take that nice man on a game drive.' She said. He looked at her and the look said it all.

'Yes my sweet.' He said looking at her lovingly before turning to Danny and saying 'I will get you Trevanion! You better sleep with one eye open tonight.'

'Anders, go.' Caroline spoke before Danny had a chance, knowing him he would stick his foot in it and Danny was really able to put his foot in it sometimes and she did not want things looking bad in front of this guest. That would be the last thing that they would want.

So Dupe walked off muttering silly little curses under his breath and glared at Danny before he drove off, just to prove his point.

'Thanks Caroline' Danny said before he walked into the animal hospital. She really did amaze him. She was the only one who could make him to do what she wanted him to do. It was incredible.

**Well I hope you like that one. It's getting harder and harder to write and I is a hard letter for inspiration. If you have any prompts that you want written then just leave me a review or PM me…musicgirl97**


	10. Chapter 10: J

**~J~**

**Jungle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, no copyright intended**

**Hope you like J!**

Before those bloody awful Trevanion's came to Leopards Den it was quite and serene. Dupe thought. Then they had to come along and liven things up and what happened after that? His house became a jungle.

He had been living with Nomsa for a long time and knew what it was like to live with girls but when Sarah, Rosie and Olivia were added to the picture things became a little bit hectic.

Take Rosie for example she always had her stuff laying everywhere and she always seemed to have a bone to pick with him.

'Put some clothes on.' She would yell at him when they first moved in.

'I have clothes on. And this is _my _house, remember?' he would always reply. Yet when she walked around in only a towel and he complained suddenly the world was going to end.

Rosie was the worst of the Trevanion's because she left make-up here, clothes over there, magazines on the table, you name it was somewhere in the house beside her room. She never cleaned up after herself, she was not messy as such, just lazy when it came to cleaning up!

Then there was Olivia. She was still only little when she moved to Leopards Den so there were always toys everywhere. She had them watching TV, in the bathroom having a wash, the kitchen. They were everywhere. Even when Dupe thought she had them all back in her room one would magically re-appear. And that was when he remembered that he did not have his own children for a reason.

Sarah had not been too bad in terms of mess, she just left washing everywhere which did not bother Dupe, he was much the same but it had frustrated Nomsa. But even after they had dealt with the three of them put together, nothing could prepare them for Caroline!

When Caroline came to Leopards Den it was not just the house that became a jungle. Sure she too left things absolutely everywhere. Sometimes it was funny to see what you could find in certain places, for instance Dupe remembered finding the phone in the fridge?! What it was doing in there he had no idea but it was funny to see it in there.

But people's emotions also became like an untamed Jungle too. Caroline was not the easiest person to get along with and perhaps it was for that reason that she cause so much turmoil at Leopards Den in the beginning. She almost sent Sarah, her own daughter running back to the UK, the exact place she did not want to be. She declined Dupes proposal, only to re-propose to him later on. She had made his life a jungle.

**Hope you like it…it's kind of changing a bit to Dupe, Caroline and Dupe and Caroline if that makes sense? Anyway of to K…musicgirl97**


	11. Chapter 11: K

**Hope you like King!**

He was her King. Not in the rule _the _world sort of way. It was more in the rule _her _world sort of way.

They say that when you fall in love you can think about nothing else, that had been the case from the first time Caroline had met the smelly oaf who went by the name 'Anders Du Plessis'. He had unknowingly ruled her life for a long time, although she would never ever had let him know that. She thought about him so much, she thought about nothing else really. So why had she declined his wedding proposal?

'…the answer to your kind, lovely question is no.' Why had she said that? She so desperately wanted with all her heart to say yes, but something had been stopping her and she was not sure what it was. She sat on her bed thinking over this very serious matter, it was not every day the man that you love asks you to marry him, and she had said no! She was confused until she finally worked out what had been stopping her.

It was pride!

For so long she had been the queen of her own world, not had to worry about anyone else, although sometimes she had regretted that. But she had always been her own ruler. Done what she wanted to, when she wanted to and if she wanted to.

She was the queen of her world, but every queen needs a king.

Caroline knew she had hurt Anders when she said no, and that he was too much of a gentleman to bug her about it but she knew he would not ask again. So it was all going to be down to her. She decided then and there that at some point later down the track she was going to ask Anders Du Plessis to marry her.

But first she would have to wait a bit. She had had no King in her life for some time now and she knew she could manage for a while without him, but she could not last forever without her King.

**Well it was a bit shorter but I liked this one, it was kind of cute in its own little way. But I am determined to get to Z, I have some ideas for the next few letters but does anyone have an idea for X? Even a word with X in it I have absolutely no idea!**

**But I will see you when we get to L!**

**musicgirl97 =)**


	12. Chapter 12: L

**~L~**

**Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart; this is purely for fun and non-profit purposes.**

**Hope you like my lovely story.**

Why was love so hard? It was one of the great mysteries of life. Anders Du Plessis had been married earlier this morning to the love of his life but it was almost as it was fated that he not marry his wife. In the period of a few short days so much had gone wrong.

It all started about 3 days ago.

He was sitting on the porch of one of the guest huts, trying to write his wedding vows. It should have been a simple thing to do. All he had to do was write down how he felt and then say what he promised to do. But then the monkey came along. It was a pretty cute little guy and he sat there for a while.

But monkeys cannot be trusted and it took the wedding rings right out of Dupes pocket, the cheeky little thing. So he spent ages cooing the monkey and trying to get it to give him back the ring. But then much to his avail the monkey clambered up a tree. 'Great!' Dupe sighed aloud. He hated height; he just froze when it came to going up high. So he blindly clambered up the tree and successfully got the rings back. But it took a while to get down. The odds were just against him.

Then they had the mishap with the Judges and the Ellies. Especially when that little weasel Rowan stole their balloon. He could hardly believe that he and Alice were related. So with Dupe dealing with the Judges and Caroline and Gene dealing with the wedding it should have all been fine, but Caroline got mad about leaving to go with the judges.

So with the Stag party that night he was feeling pretty sorry for himself until Caroline came over.

'Are were getting married? He asked her.

In response to that heart-felt question he had gone 'aw, I am getting drunk being near you. Of course we are getting married, now get some rest.' It was good he thought but his friends were not going to stop that easily. They were going have the last laugh.

It was the morning of their wedding day and Dupe woke up in the middle of know where. And what was worse, he woke up in the middle of know where _with_ Fatani. Why, did it seem that everyone was against him marrying Caroline?

Then finally there was the small balloon incident. He could not stand heights but if it was what it was going to take for him to marry Caroline then that was what he would do. So what if he acted like a baby in the balloon? Caroline would never know as long as Fatani kept him mouth shut.

So love was pretty hard but it was worth every second he knew because now he was married to the love of his life.

**So I am trying to finish this asap! If you have any ideas let me know…this one was oddly inspired by Romeo and Juliet which I have been studying at school.**

**Hope you like…musicgirl97 =)**


	13. Chapter 13: M

**~M~**

**Mara**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, or the Alphabet! This is for fun and non-profit purposes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Mara had always been stupid. Some of the things they did we annoying and Dupe often wished that he could stick some of their grand ideas where the sun don't shine. But for once it seemed that Mara and Leopards Den were actually getting along with each other.

The new owner of Mara, Elliot Kriel had so many big ideas. He was so full of enthusiasm that it seemed like he was almost about to burst. He reminded Dupe of Danny in a way.

But there was a bad feeling that Dupe had in the pit of his stomach concerning him. They had been getting on well for a while now but the feeling was still there, eating away at him. He was not often wrong about this sort of thing. Sure you were meant to 'not judge a book by its cover' but when it came to instinct it was hard to ignore when it had been right for so many times before.

But Danny still had a positive attitude about him, especially since they found that white lion. It seemed the white lion was a good sign in a wonderful, strong new friendship.

…

He knew he was right! That gut feeling he had had about Kriel. He had declawed that lion and intended to sell it off to make money. Suddenly, he did not remind him of Danny anymore, that slithering little man was evil and had a lot of nerve to do that, especially when Danny was around.

So once again Leopards Den and Mara were at war. Perhaps the friendship was just not meant to be, perhaps they would stay enemies forever.

But if they were friends then all the fun would be gone, with no rival they would not make any improvements and they would have no competition in their business. So it seemed that they needed to be at war with Mara in more ways than one.

But he could not help wondering why? They were a very close game reserve and wouldn't it do well to be friends with them? Perhaps they will just always be at war with that game reserve Mara.

**So I hoped you liked it, slightly shorter but that's ok!**

**But please leave me a review…there are lots of you reading this and a review would be nice…I have cookies for the people who do…!**

**Cya round…musicgirl97**


	14. Chapter 14: N

**~N~**

**Never**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**Hope you enjoy this little tale. Also I have a Cookie for DanH2010. Here you go *hands you cookie***

**It's choc chip, I hope you like it.**

It was weird to Dupe people sung silly songs in the shower for two main reasons. Firstly because he did not understand the point of singing and thought that it was a waste of time to sing to nobody. Secondly was because it was a foreign idea to him to have a shower _every_ day. So singing in the shower was like a waste of time in more ways than one, as well as water.

But the time he caught Danny singing in the shower really made him laugh. He and Alice had just gotten back together after the little argument and Danny had been struck off as a vet for two years. One would think that he would have been sad but not after Dupe caught him singing

_'Never gonna give you up,_

_ Never gonna let you down,_

_ Never gonna run around and desert you. _

_Never gonna make you cry, _

_Never gonna say goodbye, _

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.'_

Dupe was standing outside the bathroom floor in fits of laughter as Danny continued to sing, but this time when he came to the chorus Dupe sang along 'Never gonna…' he could not even finished the first sentence and he did not know all the words so he swallowed his laughter and continued. 'Never gonna blah blah blah, never gonna something something something something you!'

That was as far as he could go before he laughed again, but this time Danny spoke to him. 'You sound like a wildebeest giving birth Dupe. Don't ever sing again, it's awful.' Danny said in mock disgust, with a hint of laughter.

'I will have you know I am a great singer, it's you who sounds like a grandpa.' He said, in retort to Danny's comment. 'I used to get all the ladies by singing.' His final remark made Danny collapse in a heap of laughter on the other side of the door.

'All the ladies to go running to save their ears.' Danny just managed to say.

With that Dupe stormed off. Why was it that he could never have an argument with Danny Trevanion and win?

**Well I hope you liked that. It was inspired by my friend playing that in music and I was singing to it similar to Dupe was because I could not remember which way the words went which around. There are too many 'Never gonna…' but please leave me a review…musicgirl97**


	15. Chapter 15: O

**~O~  
Orange**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild at Heart!**

**Hope you like this little tale about an orange orange!**

All Dupe had asked was a simple question. 'Why is an Orange called an orange?' he had asked Caroline earlier that day. It was not a difficult question he thought but he had always thought that it was called an orange because it was orange.

'Because it's orange!' she exclaimed as if he had just asked the most stupid question of them all.

'So then why is a banana not called Yellow?' he asked again. It was a confusing matter, why was an orange called orange but a banana not called yellow. Any normal person would ask the same question he thought.

Caroline sighed; then looked up to meet his gaze. 'I don't know why and orange is called orange but a banana is not called yellow. What has caused all these sudden questions? I am sure that you have seen both a banana and an orange before.'

He looked at her, her eyes showed that she was both confused and amused by these questions. He carefully decided what he should and shouldn't say but he could not help being curious.

It was one of the great mysteries of life that he would never solve, but he was not going to give up just yet. He was determined to try and find out why his favourite fruit and his favourite colour had the same name. Besides he could not help it if he had the curiosity of a school child! And that's when it hit him. Why not _ask_ a school child, or more specifically, Charlotte.

When he finally found her and posed his question, al charlotte did was laugh. Why was it that every person who he asked his very serious question too had trouble containing their laughter?

'Dupe, it's just a name, like Dupe and Charlie.' She said. It sounded more logical that what his wife had tried to tell him. Maybe the child spoke some words of wisdom.

'Thanks Charlotte!' he said, he supposed that he would never really understand some of the great mysteries of life, like why an orange was called orange but why a banana was called banana not called yellow.

**Well I hope you liked it, it was a bit odd but it was semi inspired by experience and I can really imagine Dupe asking stupid questions like that and Caroline not being able to answer them very well.**

**Please leave me a review of what you think, I know you are there, and that you still read this. Even if your review is to let me know that it's terrible I would really appreciate it if your took the time to review for me =) musicagirl97**


	16. Chapter 16: P

**~P~**

**Peeters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart**

**Hope you enjoy.**

'Or preferably yours!' Those three little words had been the only ones that gone through Dupes head when he had found Peeters floating upside down in the pool, dead that night. As much as he hated that slimy little man he did not wish him dead. But that day when Danny would not apologise to Peeters and had said those three little words, they had stuck in his mind, never to be erased.

…

Dupe sat up in bed, Peeters the Vulture was sitting on the roof supports of Clearwater farm. The dream that he had had about Peeters was recurring, and it was recurring every night now. It was not as if he had actually done anything wrong, he had just not done the right thing.

But now he could not go anywhere without feeling guilty. And what was worse was that he had actually suspected for a minute that Danny had actually done it, the same man who did everything he could to save animals, who would not hurt a stupid little fly.

He wished he had done things differently that night, every second of everyday he wished he had not doubted Danny, not buried the body.

But Peeters, the vulture on the other was also very annoying, but in a different way. Everywhere they turned it seemed that the stubborn vulture was there, and what was worse was that Caroline had named it Peeters, as if he did not need reminding of the dead man who was buried where he used to live.

He had confided in his story but he knew he needed to own up about what had happened that on that night and clear his dreams and his thoughts. But it was just so hard and he stammered when he got nervous and always said all the wrong words, so how was he going to do it right.

But he knew he had to clear it all up or the dreams would only get darker and scarier. But there was one very large bonus of owning up. Maybe when he did that stupid, little vulture that Caroline had so irritatingly named Peeters would finally go away and stop watching him from where the roof should be while he slept, because even for a bird it was a really creepy thing to do.

But he could not believe how much trouble Peeters and those three little words had cost him.

**Well I hope you like it…I am getting closer to the end every letter now. Hopefully it will be soon.**

**Please leave me a review =) I have cookies! I have lots of kinds, probably you favourite!**

**musicgirl97…**


	17. Chapter 17: Q

**~Q~**

**Quiet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart**

**Hope you like it but could you keep it down?**

Everyone was just so loud in the mornings. Why were the always so loud? Dup thought. Almost every morning when he got up he asked the residents of Leopards Den to keep the noise level down. Then he would get up the next morning he would get up and ask the same question.

Was it really that hard to keep quiet in the morning? One morning last week had been particularly bad morning. Liv and Charlotte had been feeling particularly mischievous that morning and they talking really loud. He had asked them to keep the noise level down, but they had just looked at other and laughed. They kept talking and laughing really loudly.

They carried on until Dup could not bear it anymore. He got up in a sigh and left the room exclaiming 'I will go and find a more Quiet room of the house.' As he said that he placed certain emphasis on the word _quiet_.

The girls both looked at each other and said as if they had planned it 'Shhh Dup! Keep the noise down!' As they said it they laughed, barely making it through the statement.

Dup turned to them and shot one of his evil glares, which very quickly silenced their laughter. There was once a time when Leopards Den was a quiet place. Today it was loud and noisy.

But when Dup thought about what Leopards Den was like when Trevanion and Crew had not come to Leopards Den. It was quiet and rather boring. Dup and Nomsa's life consisted of not a lot. Day in day out it was much the same. It was quiet in more ways than one.

Whereas now it was loud and exciting, the place had come alive again. There was always something happening, so much that you could never even have a day off. There was so much to do and when you finished a job there was plenty more to do.

But when he thought about whether he preferred the loud Trevanion's, Liv and Charlotte in particular to the quiet that there used to be…he would trade the quiet for the Trevanion's any day. So maybe the quiet was not such a bad thing after all, but he was still going to get those girls.

**Well I hope that you like that little story. I have noticed when I watch Wild at heart that Dup often asks people to keep their voices down in the morning.**

**But please leave me a reviewJ if you do I will review one of your stories…so pretty please with a peach on top…**

**musicgirl97**


	18. Chapter 18: R

**~R~**

**Reason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, sadly.**

**I hope this is a reasonably story and that you like it!**

Fatani was a sly little devil, but he was right. Peeter's had no right to take their land away! Just the other day Fatani and Dup had been talking about little things to do that might try and deter him from taking Leopards Den and this is what they had come up with.

'Just do something to him Dup.' Fatani had said. He never really was good at coming up with plans, like the time Danny wanted to leave leopards Den. Fatani had said they should frame him for a crime he did not commit. The bright side of that was that you knew his heart in the right place.

'Like what Fatani?' he had replied. Why was he even talking to him if he was not helping, Dup would never know?

'Well you could…' he started but then clamped his mouth shut; obviously it was not a good idea, again.

'What about if I try and reason with him.' Dup finally suggested, the silence eventually getting to him.

'Now that is just stupid. How would you reason with a man like Peeter's?' Fatani cried, now getting to the stage where his total ignorance was starting to get to Dup.

Dup decided to talk slowly, so then maybe Fatani would understand. 'This is Reason.' He said gesturing to his now clamped shut left fist, 'and this is logic' he continued, showing his right fist in a similar fashion to reason. 'And if I introduce them to his nose then maybe he would not be so eager to take Leopards Den away.' He finished, while Fatani was sitting there looking at him.

It all seemed like a good plan then but they had been drinking. Reason and Logic seemed like a good idea at the time but it would probably have only made things worse Dup though. It was probably for the best that Dup no longer did any thinking with Fatani or at his bar. He promised himself that he would not do anymore of the thinking; he would leave it all for Danny.

As his thoughts changed direction he thought about what Danny would have done to him if he _had _decided to introduce Peeter's to Reason and Logic. One thing he knew for sure was that Danny would probably have reacquainted Dup with Reason and Logic too and he would have been angry at the way Dup had behaved. He would just have to save Reason and Logic for another day.

**Can anyone else picture Dup with Reason and Logic, in that scene in the bar with Fatani being useless at coming up with ideas? Leave me a review and let me know.**

**musicgirl97**


	19. Chapter 19: S

**~S~**

**Save**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**Hope you like this little story.**

The day Dup ran into the fire to save Ed Lynch Caroline thought that history was going to repeat it self. All those years ago she had lost her daughter when she had tried to save Jana the Cheetah. She had not made it out and had died in the fire one that tragic day. If Anders had not to support him she probably would not have made it through that tough time without him.

But when the fire breaking with Ed and Danny got out of control she began to worry. Those sorts of things happened all the time after all. She was sure that Danny Dup and Ed could keep it all under control, but she was still cautious.

But then when the new cheetah they had just released ran into the bush she thought she was just about going to go mad. But the one thing that she did not expect was for Danny and Dup to go into the fire after him, both of them. It was playing out just the same way as it did last time; the only difference was that there was no wedding. But it did not change the fact that it felt too much like history was going to repeat itself.

It was all to save a cheetah the first time around, all to save a cheetah a second time again; fate was really playing with them when it came to fires. But she was so glad when all of them came out the fire with the cheetah, sure Dup had been injured and she had reacted badly, but she could not help it.

Looking back on the experience now she was proud that Dup went into the fire to help his friends. She was also proud of the fact that he daughter was willing to sacrifice her life for the cheetah, even though it was not meant to work out that way.

But there was one thing that bothered her. That was why was it that the residents seemed to have a growing connection with fires and saving cheetahs that ran into them? If it happened again she would probably pull her own hair out. But until then she was going to enjoy and savour every good and bad moment that she spent with the people that she loved in case they decided to save another cheetah.

**Well I hope you liked it. I think they are getting shorter as they get towards the end. But we are nearly there and I am excited…I thought after a lot about Dup and not a lot about Caroline I should do one about her but I think I might change the title to just Dup…what do you think? Please leave me a review…musicgirl97**


	20. Chapter 20: T

**~T~  
Tula**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**Hope you like it…**

Rosie was just like her father. In so many ways she resembled him, but in terms of animals it came out so strongly Dup thought.

Yesterday when Dup had introduced the elephant calf, Tula that Rosie had been raising, she had been so concerned for the animal's welfare. She was just like her father and at times even he had to remind himself that she as not a little girl anymore.

It had really been such an amazing experience for him to introduce an elephant calf to a new mother. It was dangerous business but the adrenaline rush made it well worth the experience as well as what it was worth for Tula as well.

As he walked up to the elephant that was now Tula's mum there were so many thought running around inside his mind. How would he explain it to Rosie if something went wrong, if something had happened to Tula!

The Trevanion family, Nomsa's and recently Alice and Charlotte had come to mean a lot to him and if someone like Rosie had decided to not talk to him anymore because of something that he had don he did not know what he would do with himself.

He remembered when she was just a young girl when she came to Leopards Den. It changed her into Woman; it made her more mature and responsible. Leopards Den made Rosie Roise.

Dup could not even bare to imagine what it would have been like if Rosie did not talk to him. He would not even be able to bare it. It would have been close to a worst nightmare. But she was more than that, she would have forgave him for something that was his idea but what had events that may have been out of his control.

She would have been ok with Dup in the end but he was glad that for his and Rosie's sake everything went alright with Tula.

**Well now I am really running out if things to write. Desperately trying not to run around in circles, but I am determined to finish this. I will get the entire alphabet…so please leave me a review…I know this one is bad but please review…musicgirl97**


	21. Chapter 21: U

**~U~**

**Understand**

**Disclaimer: I don't Wild at Heart.**

**Hope you like this little story =)**

Nobody seemed to understand her. She had come home to find everything different, he mum was gone, her brother was gone, her stepsister was not there anymore and now her grandmother and Dup were married.

The only person who seemed to understand her, Liv thought was Dup. he always knew the right things to say to her, from when she was a little girl. He understood the way she was feeling and understood more about what she needed than she did.

When he came into her room that morning after Danny and Alice had gone on holiday and demand that he accompany him to Mara she had groaned and hoped with all her heart that he would agree to leave her behind.

But he knew what she needed something to remind her of the old times. That's why he took her to get McCavity.

It was now the middle of the night and she felt better about herself. She still did not like Alice but now she felt happier at Leopards Den. It had been a little bit touch and go with McCavity but she was finally starting to look as if she was improving.

She had no idea how Dup knew it was what she needed to help get her back on the right track and she was grateful he had been the way he had.

He understood in his own way, but to get one of those rare smiles that said 'I am proud of you' meant a lot to her.

She was going to make him proud and show him that in turn she understood the person that she needed to be now but it was going to take time. She would eventually understand that Alice and Danny were in love and that he did still love her mother but at the moment it was hard to see him with another woman, but if Rosie could do it then so could she. She would show the same faith and understanding that Dup had shown to her since she was just a little girl when she first moved to Leopards Den.

One thing was for sure, and that was that she was never going to let Dup know the way she felt about him because there would be no end to it, but in her heart she was grateful that he understood what she needed.

**Well that one was a little different but it came to me when I watched the episode that it is based on. It is more or less still about Dup, just not from his view.**

**Anyway…5 letters to go…please leave a review=) musicgirl97**


	22. Chapter 22: V

**~V~  
Voice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart, most unfortunately.**

**Hope you like this little story.**

The family day festival was so over-rated. Dup was standing at the barbeque with a drink in his hand. He could not believe that he let Georgina convince him to do it. She was so cunning when it came to that, she often made him do things he did not want to do.

The other thing she did was remind him of his fiancée, her sister Caroline. She was half way around the world and he missed her dearly.

When Georgina came to talk to him at the barbeque he could be honest in saying that he was not really paying too much attention to what he was saying. She was talking about the family day and he was just nodding and saying 'yes' or something similar, he as too busy daydreaming about Caroline to pay attention to what that annoying woman had to say.

But then he heard it. It was just a soft voice, but it was one that he recognised it, one that his heart had been yearning for over a year now. And all it said was 'Hello Anders.' It was enough though.

He looked up from what he was doing, hoping that the voice had come from the real world and not from his head, after all he had had a few drinks and was daydreaming about Caroline. Sure enough there she was, standing there in front of him, standing on African soil again, and standing in her home.

She was back to him, the voice had been real and not in his head, the only problem was now he was speechless, unable to use his own voice. The person who had meant the most to him since his wife had died had spoken to him and she had the voice of an angel. It was beautiful to see her voice again and to see her standing in front of him; it made his life feel whole again.

It was amazing what just hearing her voice did to him as she started to talk to everyone, introduce herself to Alice and Charlotte, and hug Nomsa, Danny and Evan. He knew by listening to her that she was here to stay and he was so happy. Everything was going to be ok, simply because he could hear her voice again.

**I think they are getting shorter, but that's ok because we are nearly done! =)**

**Please leave me a review…and I will review one of your stories!**


	23. Chapter 23: W

**~W~  
Wild**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart**

**Hope you like this story and remember to be Wild at Heart.**

Anders Du Plessis was a local character around the Leopards Den vicinity. He was well-known for a number of reasons, one of the most common being a Wild Africana man. This he really did not understand.

He had lived most of his life at Leopards Den, spending a lot if time in the bush with the animals, sleeping under the stars and having a good time.

But why did people call him Wild?

It was something he would never really understand. Was it something to do with the fact that he always came up with so really wild ideas? He always managed to blow things right out of proportion and do some drastic things that he would often regret later on. But he always had fun with that so was there really even a problem?

Or was it because of the way he drank. It was a very very very rare occurrence for Dup to not be at the bar each night. When in particular Fatani was running the bar, Dup practically lived in the bar. He was always there, drinking, or helping Fatani get rid of old stock, but did that make him a wild man?

Maybe it was the way he behaved. A warthog had better manners than the great man Anders Du Plessis so perhaps that made him wild. He never really was one to be good with courtesy and was often saying things too loud, doing thing the wrong was and not the best person when it came to subtlety. That may be a logical reason as to why he was wild but he did not care if he was wild or not, he just wanted to he himself.

He was thinking about this. Could you really imagine a well-mannered, boring and not drunk Anders Du Plessis? It could be an incredible day, one that people would never ever see, but was it really that bad?

The reason Dup was called wild was because he was Wild at Heart. Not because he was smelly, or loud or drunk. Although they were contributing factors, it was not the initial reason. Dup was and always would be Wild at Heart.

**There we go…only 3 little letters left, but they are probably the hardest of them all.**

**Please leave me a review and I will review one of your stories…musicgirl97**


	24. Chapter 24: X

**~X~**

**Explain (Xplain)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart; this is for fun and non-profit purposes.**

**Hope you like this story.**

If he had just let him explain then maybe things would have turned out better than they did. The stupid man at the police station had not been happy when Dup brought in Peeter's real murderer.

As soon as Dup opened the lid of the container, which held the snake, the nasty little killer he was kicked out. That man had some nerve not even letting him explain the situation.

Dup had been so determined to get Trevanion out of prison, considering that he got them in there in the first place, and that stupid man had not even let him explain the situation, had not even let him explain himself.

But Dup was not going to give up that easily. How would he explain to it to Alice if Danny did not go back to the UK? He could say 'Sorry Alice that your husband missed the birth of your because just before you left when Rowan had the car accident I found a dead body, Peeter's dead body. And you see I thought that Danny did it, so I buried the body at Leopards Den. We kept it a secret for a while but then I thought I was seeing Peeter's ghost so we confessed, but I told too much of the truth when I said that I thought that Danny had done it. So you see now we have a small problem as to why he is not coming back to UK for you baby's birth.' He stopped there. He did not know how to explain the next bit.

In his mind he could hear Alice saying 'Dup…what is it? Tell me what's wrong.' Her voice penetrated his mind so forcefully that even though she was not there he forced himself to think about what he would say next.

'Danny got arrested and is in prison and he is not allowed out until he is proven innocent.' He said it really quickly in his mind and once again he could hear Alice's Reply

'He's what? Dup how could you?' the anguish in her voice in his mind was evident. Dup, hearing Alice's mind voice turned right about, determined to explain things to the man at the police station. He could not bear to go actually go through that experience with Alice. He was going to explain and he was going to get Daniel Trevanion out of prison and back to the UK, because then everything would be fine.

**Hope you liked that little story. They are little thoughts that I imagined would be going through Dup's mind. But please leave me a review =)… does anyone have any Ideas for Y? musicgirl97**


	25. Chapter 25: Y

**~Y~  
Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart.**

**Thanks to DanH2010 for your help with the last 2 letters. Hope you all enjoy!**

Yesterday!

There were so many things that Dup could say about Yesterday, and in fact all the many yesterdays that he had experienced. For him the past was a safe and happy place, a place where he had happy memories and a place where he felt comfortable.

But now yesterday was no longer his safe haven, because he had a future and it looked bright. Yesterday Dup was an unmarried man. His wife Elizabeth had died some years earlier. That was why he had been living in the past, because yesterday his wife had died. It was a hard time for him, so he lived his life in all the yesterdays that they had spent together, happy and in love.

And then yesterday the Trevanion and his family arrived. Danny, Sarah, Rosie, Evan and Olivia had arrived and brightened the place up. Them and along with Nomsa had pulled him out of living in yesterday, when they came he only reminisced about yesterday. They had turned his life around and made yesterday when they came nothing more than a happy memory, not a place to live.

Then yesterday Caroline came to live ay Leopards Den. She was arrogant and cantankerous to begin with, but he loved her anyway. Since Elizabeth had died he had not felt the way about someone and then suddenly along came Caroline. She had turned his life around, adding to what the Trevanion's had done.

Yesterday when he was attacked by Hobie was not a day that he liked to remember. Sometimes he thought he could still smell Hobie's breath on his face. It was a yesterday that he preferred to stay away from.

Yesterday Sarah died. It was a hard time and one that he also did not like to think about. It was a hard time for the entire family, but luckily about a year later Alice came along.

Yesterday Alice came to Leopards Den. She made Dup fell more alive again, she made everyone fell more alive. She loved Danny and Danny loved Alice and they were both to daft to tell each other. So Dup set about with his matchmaking skills and got them together. It was a yesterday that made him laugh. Leopards Den, and everyone in it had become happy again, stopped living in Yesterday and it was all thanks to Alice, she brought people back to the past.

But tomorrow was a different matter altogether. Tomorrow was a place that was a mystery. It was like a book that had not been written yet. That was why he hoped that tomorrow he would be marrying Caroline, after what he did. It was why the past was a safer place, it could not hurt you the way the future could, but he was going to live through it. It was time to leave yesterday behind.

**Hope you liked it…one to go it is so exciting…please leave me a little review…musicgirl97**


	26. Chapter 26: Z

**~Z~**

**Zoo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild at Heart! Most unfortunately!**

**I hope you like this final story! Thanks to DanH2010 who helped me with this story…means a lot=)**

'Danny!' Dup cried. It was just after lunch and Dup had just gotten out of bed. Charlotte and Nomsa were in the kitchen (which was a mess) cooking, Alice and Liv were talking about something and Caroline was nowhere to be seen. This only left Danny.

Danny walked around the corner with his vet box. He had obviously been working as he was also quite dirty. 'Yeah Dup, it's nice to see you awake.'

'Why is this place like a zoo?' he asked, but his voice was soft because he had a headache again. He urged Danny to do the same thing.

'Well Dup, it might be because we live on a game reserve and we have zoo like animals.' Danny's voice was hushed, but he was curious as to why Dup was asking such strange questions.

'Acch man I don't mean the animals Trevanion, I meant the bloody people.' He said. He seemed confused as to why Danny did not understand the purpose of his question.

'Ah Dup we're not that bad. Sure we are a little bit chaotic and loud, but does that make us like a zoo?' he said once more. It was an interesting comparison, saying the residents of Leopards Den were similar to that of a zoo, but he could see from a certain direction where he was coming from.

'Ok, whatever makes you happy Danny.' Dup said.

After that he walked off. Even though Danny said they were not like a Zoo, they always would be. But one side nobody thought of was how much fun you always had at a zoo. Dup always had fun with the people he loved the most, even if they did resemble a Zoo.

**I know this one was really short, but I was running out of ideas. Please since it is the last chapter, all you people who have been reading thins since the start…because I know you are out there, I can tell please leave me a review. It would mean so much to me and I would be grateful for feedback to make me a better writer and I will review one of your stories…**

**Thanks to DanH2010! You have been a constant reviewer and really helped me through this, I know I am not the best but I hope to get better!**

**Thanks for reading, musicgirl97**


End file.
